Elements
by Horse-James-Book-Lily-Worm
Summary: DISCONTINUED.She has just moved, is lonely and afraid, while being scared at the same time. Her secret is about to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has the same person as Iced Heart, but changed also.**

She walked on the bus, searching for a seat. Unlike most new people, she stood up and looked around. She spotted a seat near the back. As she walked there, she observed the people in the other seats. A boy dressed blue, red and white next to a redhead in green.

"_Will Stronghold and Layla Williams." _Said her clone, who could read minds and memories and then tell them to her.

She next walked past a nerd with glasses (_"Ethan"_), a girl dressed like a purple goth ("M_agenta"_), and a boy sitting next to her, with bleached hair and yellow clothes on (_"Zach"_). As she sat down, she noticed the boy in front of her, dressed in leather and black.

She turned on her CD player and just concentrated on talking to her clone inside of her.

"_Hey. The guy in front of you is Warren Peace, by the way."_

"_Interesting. So, umm…am I supposed to know him?" _She said.

"_Yah, his dad is Barron Battle. His mom, Starfire from that old show, Teen Titans. You know, the cool girl." _

"_Oh, yah. I remember. When are we going to get to school, Koella?" _She spoke again to her clone.

"_Well, soon. I have seen the mind of the bus driver Ron and we are going to be strapped in, then the bus will fall off a road and then the rockets will kick in and we will be flying. Okay?" _Koella, the clone, spoke while she was reading the bus drivers mind.

As soon as they landed, she got off of the bus and started towards the school. When she reached the doors, a lady came out and started to speak to her.

"Hello? Are you the new student from Power High?" She nodded at the lady. "Well, then, please come with me. We will put you through power placement and then you may go to your classes."

She walked down the white halls behind the woman, observing everything around her. The lockers, the text books, the class rooms, and most certainly the people. When the reached the place the called the gym, she looked up to find a car crashing down on a little girl. Then, suddenly, the girl blew ice up to the car, smashing it to bits.

"Hero!" The man dressed in shorts and a baseball cap beside her said.

"Nadja? Nadja Pori?" He said, actually, more like shouted, her name.

As she stepped up to the platform, she insanely nervous.

"Power?" The man said.

"I am an elemental." She said. She was 5'4", 115 lbs, red hair with purple streaks, green eyes, thin sort of girl. Her clone was the same as her; except for she had blue streaks in her hair. Her clone had different powers though. Koella was a telekinetic, invisible and could change Nadja so that she could phase through things.

"I see. May you demonstrate them for us?" The man said. Nadja then shot ice, water and fire from her hands. Then she created a small tornado and finally, grew trees out of the dead planks on the stage.

"Good enough?" She said.

"_Good job." _Said her clone.

"HERO!" The man, who she had come to know as Boomer, said.

As she walked to her classes, she thought about the reason she had to move.

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all reviewers!**

"Hey" A voice made Nadja turn around. "I'm Layla and this is my boyfriend Will Stronghold. You're Nadja, right? Well, anyway, you want to eat lunch with us today?"

"Yah, I'm Nadja. Sure, I will come eat with you." They walked to the cafeteria and sat down.

"This is Ethan." Layla pointed to the nerd and then the purple goth and bleach out boy. "Zach and Magenta. And finally, this is Warren."

Warren Peace did not even look up. She took a look around and said hello. They responded back. Then she sat down beside Zach and Ethan.

"So, where do you come from?" Asked Zach. When she heard him, she grew furious. Her eyes turned white and her wind blew her hair. She held a pool of water in one hand and a fire ball in the other.

"Do. Never. Ask. Me. Where. I. Am. From. Get it?" She screamed. The school looked at her in shock. Then, suddenly, it came to her what she was doing. All her powers disappeared and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Very sorry." She said and then ran out of the cafeteria. When she ran down the steps of the school, her clone was transmitting the gang's conversation to her mind. It went like this.

"_OK. That was just plain weird." (Zach)_

"_Well, she seems nice, but, my goodness. She has a lot of power." (Layla)_

"_Yah, I think she will be okay. If Zach had not disturbed her!" (Magenta)_

"_Still, she got mad when I asked where she was from. And, she was mad for about 5 seconds and then she ran away. Gosh!" (Zach)_

Nadja ran down to the edge of the school and jumped. Her clone used her mind powers to help her fly down. She then reached a park and sat under a tree. She started to cry. Her clone came out of her sat in front.

"Nadja, Nadja. You did not destroy anything. That is an improvement. You just got mad. It's ok. People only know that you have a lot of power." Said Koella.

Flashback

_She shot water from her hands, dousing the fire on the other girl's hands. The gym was in ruins, the ceiling was falling, the walls were crumbled and the floor had broken up. All because someone had angered Nadja. _

"_Miss Pori! What are you doing?" Yelled the principal of the school._

End Flashback

Well, she had been kicked out of that school. Along with the 12 others. Sky High was her last chance. Otherwise she would go to solitary (jail). But, that was not the real reason she had moved. The reason was that her ex-boyfriend Jay was in the other town. He was the reason. And the mess that went with him.

**Hope that's good. **


	3. Chapter 3

As she recalled her past, she did not notice someone coming up behind her.

"Are you ok?" Said a voice. She turned to look at him. He was about 6 feet, with blond hair, blue eyes and a tan to die for. She was staring (staring? She does not stare) at him when he spoke again. "Are you ok?"

"Ummm…yah. I'm good. I got to go back to school. Thanks." She turned to leave but he called out again.

"Wait! Ummm…I'm Gordon. But, please call me Donnie." She turned to look at him.

"I'm Nadja. Nice to meet you…Donnie. Now, I come to this park a lot, maybe I will see you. But, I really got to go. Bye." She gave him a little wave and turned.

"Bye." Koella started to transmit his thoughts over to her.

"_Gorgeous. Beautiful. I think…I'm in love." _That shocked Nadja a little bit but she just kept on going.

She flew back to school, and went straight to Layla's gang.

"I'm sorry. I am just really sensitive about where I am from. Please forgive me." She looked at them.

"It's good." Said Layla.

"Zach Attack is you friend!" Zach commented.

"Shut up, Zach! It's cool." Magenta turned back to Nadja.

"Friends." Said Will and Ethan.

Warren only looked up and then looked back at his book.

"Thanks guys." Nadja was ashamed of her 5 second reaction. She sat back down and was surprised to hear a voice as soon she was finished.

"Hi! I'm Suri. I can change into a tigress, heal and fly. What about you?" She turned to look at the girl. She was very short, about four feet, with floor length black and a Chinese air about her. She looked like her ancestry was Chinese. She was pretty in her own way.

"Hi. I'm Nadja. I am an elemental. Umm…do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I just decided that since we are both new, I would try to get to know you." Suri said with a wide grin.

"Oh, ok. Well, this is Will, Magenta, Ethan, Layla, Zach and Warren. Guys, this is Suri!"

**Hope that satisfied you.**


	4. Chapter 4

She whistled, and the falcon came to her gloved hand.

"Zander. How are you? Are you glad to see me? You are looking…smashing." Nadja said to her falcon. He was gorgeous, with his white underside and black wings. He was Zander, king of falcons. Crowned so at a meet in India. She tossed him up into the air, and watched as he flew around, searching for prey.

"You know?" She said to her clone that was right beside her. "Sometimes, I wish I was alive. It can be stressful if you think someone will find out."

"Please, darling, don't dwell on past things. It only hurts you. You can't change the past, only the future. Now we have to do homework. Imagine homework on the first day!" Koella said exasperated.

They walked inside the house and were sitting down to Nadja's homework, when suddenly their, or we should say, Nadja's dad called and told her she had a guest. She walked out to the door and looked up, to see her ex-boyfriend Jay.

She stared at him, shaking her head mentally, not believing he was in her house.

"Jay." She spoke coldly.

"Nadja. I came here to see if you are alright, recovering from your injury and all."

She motioned for him to follow her.

"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU HURT ME, EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY!" She shouted at a whisper.

"I came to see if you were alright, you can't blame me for that." He was good looking, tall, dark and handsome. It was his good looks that had lead Nadja to moving half way across the country.

"No. You did not come to see if I was alright, you came to see if I was dead. Well, I am right here. I am stronger than you thought, Jay. Much stronger." With that, Koella came out of Nadja invisible, opened the door and hurled him out (A/N: Did I mention she was telekinetic?).

"Too bad you did not kill me, too bad for you. The roles are going to be reversed, I will be the hunter and you the prey." She said to the closed door.

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, next chapter is after I get 5 reviews, not sooner. So just go ahead and push the light blue button that says GO on it!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Come on! Two more reviews and you get another chapter. Now that I mention it, I have not even started the other chapter!

Tobianne


	6. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_She turned around when the robot told her welcome._

"_Please, shake my hand and your training will be finished for this level." So, she shook his hand and suddenly her mind was filled with karate kicks and enough moves to have passed her black belt in all forms of marshal arts._

"_Please, proceed to the next room."_

_When she entered the room, she found a screen that said SUPERPOWERS! CHOSE 2. So, she chose elements and a clone._

"_Good choice. You are ready to enter back into the world of humans. But, you are not entering as a human, but as an assassin, to kill the one the made you become this." Another robot said._

_End of Flashback_

She sat straight up in her bed. Her bedroom was done in pastel colors, with only a bed and a dresser for furniture.

That dream was reoccurring, except for the fact that it had happened. Confused? Well, lets just say she was killed…yes, killed by Jay. And Jay was hired by a man to kill people, for no reason. The list was getting big, so the superheroes/CIA created a program so that the people that were killed could find that man and be done with him. Pretty much, she was a ghost. A highly trained ghost, but still a ghost. The only difference was that she could become solid.

"Koella. I don't want to kill anyone! I don't want to be a ghost, just dead or alive, not in between." She started breaking down, knowing that this would be done many more times before she could rest.

**This explains everything, don't you think! I am starting to love this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warren, Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zach, Coach Boomer, Principal Powers or anyone that you think you know from the movie. I do own Nadja, Koella, Sam and Gera. Suri is owned by READERFREAK10. **

**Sam and Gera will appear later. **

**ATTENTION! I CAN YOU CHARACTERS OWNED AND CREATED BY YOU, MAYBE. But, if you want me to use them, you have to review in the same message. Here is the thingy you need to send me along with your review for your character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Power(s):**

**Family:**

**Character:**

**Why You Think He/She Should Be Included:**

**Hope I get some characters. AND THE REVIEW CAN NOT BE JUST TWO WORDS. **


	7. Message

I will continue this story after school lets out hopefully. If not, it might be the whole summer! I have to see. If you want me to continue, please tell me so. Sorry I am not reviewing, it won't work!

Tobianne


	8. Chapter 6

**Nadja's POV**

I walked to my next class, trying not to stare at the guys walking by. I kept my eyes on the ground, for I was still embarassed by my reaction yesterday.

**Thud**

I was slammed into a locker. I gasped trying to get my breathe back.I looked up, right into the eyes of Sam Jones, or Prush, as she was known as. Prush was a bully, the kind that pushed kids into lockers. Her friend, Gera was just as mean. When Speed and Lash were sent to jail, she had taken over.

"I want you to stay away from Peace. Clear?" Her eyes shrunk, as she glared at me. I tried to think of something witty to say.

"Peace? What about him? Why do you want me to stay away?" My mind buzzed with answers, trying to think why she would want me to clear out from Warren.

"Because I almost have him. He is almost mine. And when you came along, he fell in love with you. Don't act as if you were surprised. You know." Her statement shocked me. Warren Peace, in love? With me for that matter?

"Well, too bad. You will have to clear out. We are already dating." With that, I marched off, almost killing myself. I just told Gossip Queen that I was dating Peace, whom I never spoken a word to!

Lunch time

I went and sat beside Warren, giving him a hug. I started chattering about this and that. His head slowly turned towards me, his eyes piercing.

"What are you doing?"

**Warren's POV**

I glared at her, trying to think what she was doing. Hugging me?

"I'm...hugging you." She said.

"And why are you hugging me?"

"Because we are dating." She blushed and looked down.

"We are? Well, that's new to me." I was surprised. I was dating? How had this happened?

"You are? Oh my gosh! Wow. Congrads!" Layla's high voice broke in.

She looked up at me. And spoke words I was not expecting.

"Warren, will you just go along with me for once? I will explain later." She voice dropped down to a whisper, like she did not want anyone to hear.

"Warren! How good to see you around..." I looked to see Prush staring me, waiting for an answer. I just stared at her.

"Warren!" Nadja turned my face to face hers. Suddenly, I was shocked as she kissed me. My eyes opened wide.

"So, you told the truth. You have got Warren. Well, I am going to get someone much better..." Prush turned tale and walked away.

Nadja broke the kiss and sighed in relief. I grabbed her, whispering the words,

"Come with me."

When I got her out into the hallway, I turned, and said,

"What was that...?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Warren's POV**

"Ah, yes. Well, I sort of told Gossip Queen that we were dating." I saw her wince.

The name Gossip Queen struck me as funny. I started laughing.

"It's not funny." She stared at me with desgust.

"Gossip Queen!" I choked out.

"Yah, yah, yah. Anyway." She glanced down at the ground, looking very nervous.

"So, you told her that we were a couple, even though we are not?" I said when I regained my breathe. She looked shocked that I could even laugh.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...she grabbed me in the hallway and told me to stay away from you, because she "almost had you." She said it sarcastically.

"She almost had me, when she had never talked to me in her life? Interesting." I looked at the girl in front of me.

"So, when she told me that you had fellen in love with me, which is not true..."

**Nadja's POV**

I saw him jump. Violently. Why, I wondered?

_**Very short. Sorry. I don't feel like writing.**_


	10. Chapter 8

Nadja's POV

I slowly got off the bus, and watched as Warren followed me. We had come to an agreement. It would look like I was dating, but no kissing, just hugs. And no holding hands in public, in fact, not even in private.

I stared at the craks in the pavement and opened my door. I heard my dad pumping arounf in his studio and my mom trying to make dinner. I walked upstairs and did my homework. Then I grabbed my computer and did a little research. I turned up with what appeared to be a homephone, a address and a cell number. For Jay.

I quickly called the cell, trying to come up with a plan.

"Hello?"

"Jay, it's Nadja. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Are you still in town?"

"Yah."

"Well, can I meet you sometime? Say, 7:00, tomorrow, at the Paper Lantern?"

"Sure."

"See you later."

I hung up. I went over to my stuff and picked out a shot, needle, liquid, knock-out gun and gun and put them in my purse.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

Warren's POV

I watched, as she came in, her purse bulging. She sat down at one of my tables. I picked up my pad and walked over to her.

"Can I take your order?" I watched as she looked up.

"Warren! Hi. No, I'm meeting a friend here." She stood up and gave me a hug. I gave her a half smile.

Nadja's POV

Suddenly, I wanted to know if he really did like me.

"_Koella, I want you to tap into his brain and find out if he likes me."_

_"Sure."_

I felt her slowly pulling down the barriers and going into his thoughts. She looked around, then retreated.

_"Yep, he adores you."_

_"Shoot."_

**Well, anyway, I think I'm good with this for now. VOTE PLEASE!**

**Warren/Nadja**

**Warren/Prush**

**Warren/Layla**

**Thanks.**


End file.
